Life of Warcraft
by Dothax
Summary: For those who live in the World of Warcraft, the love, danger and adventure are all real. Join a group of Alliance travellers as they battle the Horde, the Burning Legion, and ultimately, their own reality. Just a game? Not to them.


Hey all! This is my first Warcraft fic, so I hope you enjoy it. I was really inspired by the lore to come up with my own story, based around World of Warcraft. I've tried to create a mixture of comedy and seriousness, which… could go badly. Nevertheless, please feel free to review. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warcraft series or anything in it. I do own the characters I create in this story, however.**

**Chapter 1: Is This Really The Beginning Of The Story?**

With one fluid motion, the valiant warrior drew his blade from its sheath. His sword whispered like the leaves of a tree when swung, but it struck with the force of an eagle's talons. Moving swiftly, he cut through the legions of fiendish creatures. Beast after slavering beast was cut down, the kill serving only to strengthen his resolve. Only when the woods were devoid of sound did the warrior stop for a brief moment of respite. As he scanned the land around him, his gaze rested on a humble treasure chest nestling in the foliage. He allowed himself a small smile. At last, it seemed that he would be rewarded for his brave efforts. He paced towards the treasure, but stopped in his tracks when a form materialised beside it. Oblivious to the warrior's presence, this diminutive figure pushed the chest open and began emptying its contents into his backpack. The warrior was tired and did not wish to cause trouble, so he simply watched the figure. He recognized it to be a gnome, one of his Alliance brethren. The scars on the gnome's arms and legs were a silent confirmation that he was an exile from Gnomeregan. The gnome finished unloading the contents of the chest, and stood. Suddenly sensing the warrior's presence, the gnome turned around and craned his neck up. Their eyes met, and the warrior was unnerved by the cold, emerald stare of the gnome. However, he refused to break eye contact, and the gnome's gaze softened after a few seconds. A wave of understanding seemed to pass between the two. The warrior was suddenly glad for the gnome's company in these harsh, lonely woods. The gnome smiled, opened his mouth and uttered a single word.

"LOL!" the gnome shrieked, and ran off into the forest before the warrior could react, dragging his backpack full of treasure behind him. Hawstevborne could only curse and kick the now empty chest. _Damn those gnomes!_

Hawstevborne was a human living in a world of unparalleled beauty. The land blossomed with wonder and magic; the lakes glistened like the purest diamonds; the cities were alive with joy and merriment. In the day, the sky was clearest blue and at night, it was lined with a thousand breathtaking constellations. Truly, there was no greater haven for the living!

Okay, it was just Azeroth. However, the humble world of Azeroth was blessed with multiple races. They just didn't really like each other that much.

Hawstevborne had begun his training as a warrior earlier that week. He had always aspired to be a warrior like his father, but he never thought to actually find out what a warrior's job was. As it happened, he was supposed to be listening to his trainer at Northshire Abbey right now, but he had become bored, wandered off and gotten lost. He had then decided that the best course of action would be to kill anything in sight until someone came to rescue him. Yes, there didn't seem to be any flaws in that plan.

Luckily (for the rescuers), he found his way back to the abbey on his own after a few more hours of killing kobolds and wolves. His trainer, Llane Beshere, was waiting for him; her arms folded and with a furious look on her face. Hawstevborne took one look at her and forgot why he had ever gotten bored.

_Wow, she's got great-_

"What's wrong with you?" she cried. "Why did you just walk off in the middle of my lecture? You could have been killed!" Hawstevborne said nothing. He seemed unable to even look in her eye, much less speak to her. He was ashamed, no doubt. Well, either way, he was staring several inches south of her face. "Are you even listening to me?" Llane screeched.

"…Yes." he mumbled.

"Well?"

"…Sorry." Llane sighed, sensing she was getting nowhere with her tirade.

"Well, I was going to tell you, if you had stayed here, that Marshal McBride has promoted you to Deputy status." Hawstevborne's eyes snapped back into focus.

"What?"

"That's right. Your training here is complete and you can now go on to explore the rest of Elwynn Forest. The trainer in Goldshire is waiting."

Hawstevborne punched the air in triumph. He had worked hard these past few weeks, and his efforts showed in his accomplishments. No soul in Northshire Valley could deny that, despite his terrifying recklessness and bewildering stupidity, he was the greatest recruit they had seen in many years. Indeed, I found it most unusual that a farm-hand, unlearned in the ways of combat, would have such immediate skill with a sword, so much so that it was comparable to any knight. Yes, Hawstevborne's abilities were uncanny.

"I hope you have great success in everything you do, Hawstevborne" said Llane, bowing.

"Thanks Ms Beshere, the same to you" Hawstevborne replied, mimicking the gesture. However, he was surprised to see her face take an altogether cooler look at this, and when she next spoke her voice sounded distant; her eyes were glazed over.

"Oh, I'll be fine, thanks. It's not like I have anything special to do." Her eyes snapped back into focus, and stared at the warrior. "Do I get to go on an adventure? No, no, Llane has to stay here and do her job, day after day, training warriors. Do you know how many times Llane has done her job? How many times she has taught Charge to a recruit? She is very tired of it all. But Llane does it anyway; she does what she is told." Without warning, the sharp, cheerful look was back on her face. "Well, good luck!" Smiling, she skipped off into the forest, leaving a thoroughly disturbed Hawstevborne to walk off in the direction of Goldshire.

I am sorry to inform you that Llane Beshere's position as warrior trainer of Northshire Valley did not last much longer. The very next day, another budding recruit ascended to the fourth level of skill and requested her aid in learning the Charge technique. She responded by lunging at the poor boy, brandishing her trusty sword Happy Blossom, and was only prevented from committing murder by her fellow class trainers. She was promptly discharged from the Stormwind Army due to concerns over her mental health, and left to wander out into Elwynn Forest alone. Rumour has it that she has now joined the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade in Lordaeron. I imagine that, to them, she must seem perfectly normal. But I jest. Back to Hawstevborne, and his journey.

Hawstevborne approached the gate marking the exit of Northshire Valley, and the path leading to Goldshire. It seemed to be a very suspicious-looking gate. In fact, Hawstevborne contemplated, he quite expected something to happen when he walked through that gate, as it often does when on these sorts of adventures.

So it was to his astonishment when something did not happen when he passed through the gate. Something else did.

_Meanwhile…_

--

_I watch over this universe tirelessly. Not in millennia have I shown my face, for what mere mortal would dare to look upon it? No, it is best that I remain here. They know I dwell here, at the edge of everything- but then, my understanding of 'everything' and theirs are entirely different. Better that they keep their ignorance, lest they discover my secret. It is a secret known only by me; I cannot reveal it to any creature, be they mortal or immortal. My two great foes are completely unaware, caught up in this struggle for power. But they needn't worry themselves with those trifling conflicts. It will all be over soon- and again, you misunderstand me when I say that. How do I know this, you ask? Well, my friend, that is because it is a game. It is my game, and I will choose when to end it._

So, how'd you like it? Again, please review. I'll try and update soon, but I might not get any inspiration for a while. Or I might get eaten by badgers.


End file.
